Dixie
Name: Dixie Creator- yabbyabb (here is my art blog!) Nickname: Dixie Mixie, Dixie Cup Age: Pre Ghoul- 10 Post-Ghoul- 9 years (shes a lil babe) Eye color: Blue Hair Color: Dirty Blond Birthday: April 14th, 2268 Occupation: Courier Current Whereabouts: The Commonwealth, often travels around Diamond City/Goodneighbor/Bunker Hill- but with being a courier, she's runnin' around everywhere! Description: 4'3'', 60 pounds; Has a very thin agile body. Has a gap in between her two front teeth, and two wisps of curly dirty blond hair in front of her ears- otherwise she is bald. Has multiple deep scars on her back and shoulders that she covers with her favorite Nuka Cola jacket . Personality: Dixie is overall a sweet girl with a heart of gold. Shes adventurous, spunky, independent, and very curious. Since she has a problem with stuttering, she is often bullied, talked down to, or not taken seriously by others which has made her cautious when meeting new people sometimes. Once she has befriended you and has gotten comfortable, her bright energetic spirit shines through. Even in the harshness of the Commonwealth, she still holds strong moral values and remains optimistic about most things. Family- Doesn't know her real parents; was sold to two Scavengers when she was very young whom she called mother and father, but doesn't consider them family anymore (more info under her Backstory). Hatch is now considered family to her! Strengths- Independent, Optimistic, Energetic, Quick thinking, Nimble, Thoughtful, Kind Weaknesses- Hot Headed, Naive, Impatient, Nosy Likes- Birds, nuka cola (cherry is her favorite), sweets, running, exploring, acts of kindness/selflessness, adventure, stories, doodling, THE FLESH!! Dislikes- rudeness/harshness, the cold, radscorpions, seeing kids being used/abused, raiders/thugs, people misjudging her abilities/talent because of her apparent age S.P.E.C.I.A.L. Stats and Perks Strength- 1''' Perception- '''5 Endurance- 6 / '''Aquagirl Charisma- '''4 Intelligence- 2''' Agility- '''10 / Sneak, Action Girl, Moving Target Luck- 5''' / Fortune Finder Backstory- '''Warning- Contains Child Abuse Dixie was born in the Commonwealth, but never knew her real parents. Her first memory was being sold to two Scavengers, Moose and Brooke, who became her "parents". Her "parents" were never real parents to her- they bought her to simply help get the tougher picks found in dangerous places that she would fit into since she was the size she was. They treated her and a couple other kids they bought like slaves, often abusing them physically and mentally. Dixie was the smallest of the group, and the fastest- but the most stubborn. Dixie was the trouble child of the group, often butting heads with Brooke and Moose by standing up to their abuse and trying to protect the other kids, which earned her many sever lashings. Didnt run fast enough bringing something? A whipping. Didnt find something useful? another beating. When they went picking, she would often try to hide away certain things to keep for herself- very few were successfully kept hidden from Moose and Brooke, though. Not only would they beat her, but starve her of food as punishment. At first, the other kids would sneak her food if they could, but they were often afraid of being caught and beaten just as Dixie was. Beating after beating, Dixie slowly crumbled beneath them, even gaining a stutter in her speech due to getting hit. She deeply 'hated '''both Moose and Brooke, and felt alienated from the other children. They began blaming and framing her for things they did, betraying her so that she would get beaten instead of them. During her time with scavengers, the only time she didnt wish to be cut down by ferals or raiders was when they went to town to sell their things. She was intrigued by the stories floating around from the different traders, as she would often eavesdrop and listen in on the gossiping caravans or merchants. There was one day a passing caravan stopped on their travels to trade with them. Dixie overheard them talking about needing more helpers with the caravan to keep it going. Once she was able to sneak away, she pulled one of the caravan workers aside and attempted to sell herself into the caravan to escape. She offered them boxes of ammo she smuggled from Moose and Brooke as a last ditch effort- but to her horror, the caravan worker took the ammo and laughed in her face, handing her back to the scavengers. Once the caravan left, Moose and Brooke whipped Dixie's back so severely, she couldn't move for three days. Once the scars healed, Moose and Brooke told her they had something special planned for her, ''so she could make it up to them. They were going to send her to the glowing sea, to collect rare and valuable scrap to sell. If she was strong enough and survived, she would get a reward. Otherwise, they were sending her to her death. Dixie accepted it, knowing what could- what WAS going to happen. She was only ten years old, the chances of surviving that many rads was little to none. She was tired, she hurt all over, and she wanted nothing more than to be done with it all. They dropped her off on the outskirts before leaving to camp a little ways back. Once they were gone, Dixie slowly walked into the Sea. It was there, as she was walking and starting to burn, she spotted a dirty Nuka Cola jacket tucked away in the remains of a car. She then realized that Brook and Moose expected her to be dead- they wanted her dead. If she was able to escape, she could be free to live on her own, for herself. Dixie took the jacket and tugged it on, gathering all remaining strength and drive she had to run as fast as she could out of the sea and north, away from where the Scavengers were camping. She ran and ran and ran until finally her legs gave out, near a small pond. She didnt know how long she was running, or where she was, but she was still alive. She hurt all over and burned, but was still alive. When she looked down in the pond, she realized why she survived for as long as she did- almost all her hair had blown away, and her skin was burned and wrinkled. She had turned into a ghoul. After turning, Dixie stayed in hiding for a couple months in fear she would run into Moose and Brooke. Once she was able to, she slowly made her way to Bunker Hill by hitching rides with travelers and caravans who would accept her small offerings of scrap she found along the way. Luckily, there were a few good souls who took her in and sheltered her. She took up a few odd jobs here and there, but realized courier work was easy money, and she was good at it. She began working out of Bunker hill and Goodneighbor for a while before branching outward. Dixie's first five years as a ghoul was rough, but she was on her own and free. She got to take as long as she wanted collecting her scrap without harm, and keep whatever she found without anxiously hiding it in her clothes in fear of being punished. Eventually she found and set up a home for herself in a run down Hotel around Goodneighbor, fixing up the large suite to the best of her abilities. Even though Dixie was young, living with the scavengers helped her gain skills to know how to survive and take care of herself. To this day, she fears the day she runs into Moose and Brooke again- wondering if they would recognize her, or try to take her back- just thinking about it made the deep scars on her back sting. She vowed that if it ever happened, they would be the only people she kills. (Soon after Dixie meets Hatch, but im thinking of making something special to tell how they meet! They have been traveling together for four years now.) Fun Facts: * Dixie got her Postman hat from her local Diamond City guard friend, Rex! He helps manage the few courier jobs she lands that go through Diamond City. She calls him Stinky, and he calls her Buttface. (Affectionately, of course.) * Dixie found her slingshot while scavenging an old toy store. She nearly got her leg ripped off by ferals to get it, but she always dismisses that part when telling the story of its origin. * Her favorite color is Red! * Uses Nuka Cola Quantum as nightlights in her room at night. * Her favorite food is Gum Drops * She does carry and knows how to use a small 10mm pistol for when things get hairy. * There is an old Bird Coop on the roof above the Hotel Suite Hatch and Dixie fixed up and live in currently. Dixie takes care of the birds shes managed to keep there, and named them after colors and foods. * Calls hers and Hatch's home "Home Base" * Cannot see well without her glasses. Only takes them off to sleep. * Bites her nails and gets really clumsy when she is nervous. * VERY ticklish. Be warned- she kicks and punches. Gallery DIXIE MIXIE.png posters end.png Dixie icon alt.png|; D The 2 dorks.png human dixie.png|Human Dixie!! Please get this girl a brush, or a haircut for the love of god dixie essentials.png|Dixie Essentials 4fKrOSxImkR9GXdX.gif skizzooh.png sleepytime ty4.png rosie and dixie get kicked out of the cobat zone.png bf5.png Category:Ghoul oc